habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:Pixel Power
Introduction Pixel Power is a guild for pixel artists of all levels, beginners and experts alike. We encourage people of all abilities to try their hand at pixel art—still and animated—and possibly even show the guild their creations! We run challenges so that you can get out of your comfort zone and get in some practice! Though we both focus on pixel art, we are separate from the Pixels In Progress (Aspiring Artisans) guild, which focuses on creating pixel art for use in Habitica. If you are an artisan looking for some extra feedback on your work, we would still be very happy to try to help! If you are interested in creating artwork for use in Habitica but don't know where to get started, check out the wiki page on Guidance for Artisans. The guild is currently led by Friend Challenger and Artisan Pixel Storm. Our previous leaders include: *Elite Artisan and Challenger nonight *Pixel Power's creator and Legendary Artisan Shaner Guild guidelines *'Abide to the community guidelines when participating in the guild discussions:' we are a public guild and therefore we wish to remain open to everyone by creating a positive and welcoming atmosphere. *'Be considerate and encouraging in your feedback:' everyone is just trying their best to create something worth sharing. Be respectful of your fellow artists so we can all improve our pixel art skills! *'Try to take on board any feedback that your art receives:' you don't necessarily have to implement any changes, but bear in mind that sometimes a fresh pair of eyes can point out things that you might not have noticed or thought about before. *'Just ask if you need any extra time for challenges:' sometimes you might have a really busy month or stumble on a little art block. And that's totally okay! We can extend challenges to allow participants more time. If you don't want to ask publicly, drop the challenge leader a private message before the original deadline. Resources Elite Artisan, Scribe, and Comrade ravenlune compiled a large Pixel art resources document with details on programs and apps, general guides and pixel art techniques. If you would like to suggest a resource to be added to the document, please private message ravenlune on Habitica. Challenges There are four types of regular challenges in Pixel Power: Bi-Monthly Beginner and Intermediate challenges (create something related to the challenge theme—these challenges last for two months), Monthly Palette challenges (use the colours provided to create some pixel art—these challenges last for a month) and Weekly challenges (create something related to the challenge theme—these challenges last for a week). Though these are the main types of reoccurring challenges, on occasion, other challenges have been posted that fall outside of these categories. Ongoing challenges The following challenges are currently ongoing. There's still time for you to head to Pixel Power to participate! *Koala - Beginner Challenge (January to February). Pixel a koala! *Spaceship - Intermediate Challenge (January to February). Pixel a spaceship! *Valentines Palette - Pixel Power Monthly Challenge #11 (February). Create some pixel art using the colours provided! *Radio - Beginner Challenge (February to March). Pixel a radio! *Monuments - Intermediate Challenge (February to March). Pixel a monument! *Weekly Challenge: (Cheddar) Cheese Day! (February 14 - 21). Pixel something related to cheese! Previous challenges (and their winners!) The following sections list our past challenges and their winners. They have been sorted into sections (Bi-Monthly Beginner, Bi-Monthly Intermediate, Monthly Palette, Weekly, and Other) for easier navigation. Through each challenge, our artists rose to the challenge, employing several interesting techniques to achieve depth and variety in the range of images they submitted, visible in the guild or by request! Bi-Monthly Beginner Challenges Below is a list of previous bi-monthly challenges and their winners. These challenges lasted for two months, and were open to beginner pixel artists. Show/Hide Bi-monthly Beginner Challenges 2020= |-|2019= Bi-Monthly Intermediate Challenges Below is a list of previous bi-monthly challenges and their winners. These challenges lasted for two months, and were open to intermediate pixel artists. Show/Hide Bi-Monthly Intermediate Challenges 2020= |-|2019= Monthly Palette Challenges Below is a list of previous monthly challenges and their winners. These challenges involved creating pixel art with a limited choice of colours, and were open to pixel artists of any level. Show/Hide Monthly Palette Challenges 2020= |-|2019= Weekly Challenges Below is a list of previous weekly challenges and their winners. In order to be reasonable for a week, these simple challenges restricted colours and canvas sizes to increase but also contain the difficulty. They were open to pixel artists of any level. Show/Hide Weekly Challenges 2019= |-|2020= Other Challenges Below is a list of previous challenges that fell outside of the main challenge categories and their winners. These challenges had varying durations and levels of difficulty. Show/Hide Other Challenges 2020= |-|2019= Pixel Power Artwork Credits In 2019, a guild banner challenge was run to get new artwork for the guild and the keep. 7 artists completed the task, and their artwork is now featured in both locations. The table below is the credits for each artwork. Show/Hide Art Credits Collaborations between guilds and projects Many guilds would often like a pixel art banner to match Habitica's pixel art aesthetic, however, they may not have many pixel artists in their guild that are able to create one. The artists of Pixel Power have often been able to help with this, with the offer of a few gems as a reward for their efforts. If you are a guild leader that would like a pixel art banner for your guild, you are more than welcome to create a post in Pixel Power! However, as our chat moves rather fast (meaning that your message would get buried quickly), it is often a good idea to create a challenge in our guild for the artists to find much easier. If you have already created a challenge in your guild, private message Pixel Storm with a link to your challenge and guild so that she can add them to Pixel Power's description in our Ongoing Collaborations section. Ongoing Collaborations *The Mythical Creatures of All Sorts guild is running a challenge for some artwork of a Python guild boss! For more information about the guild and the challenge, private message the guild leader and challenge owner Aspiring Advocate. Previous Collaborations *The Mythical Creatures of All Sorts guild were looking for pixel artwork of a Hellhound for a guild boss event. Aspiring Advocate ran a challenge for the Pixel Power artists. Vikte's awesome artwork was chosen and used as the guild boss until it was defeated. *HorizonM was looking for a few pixel art items for use in their Habitica Pomodoro SiteKeeper extension. They ran a challenge for what they required. Both gawrone and Aspiring Advocate created the pixel art that was needed for the extension. *The ADHDers guild were looking for a new guild banner. Nakonana ran a challenge open to anyone, pixel artists included. jjgame83's artwork was chosen to be used in the guild from the start of October, which also happened to be the start of ADHD awareness month. Category:The Armory Category:Guilds